


Хлористый винил

by vertigen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigen/pseuds/vertigen
Summary: Хэнк сказал ему, что у винила — особенный звук.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Хлористый винил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beloved one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beloved+one).



Все началось с того, что Хэнк, задумчиво потягивая пиво из запотевшей бутылки, лениво ему сказал, что музыка на пластинках – особенная. На Хэнке была черная растянутая футболка с небольшим мокрым пятном на груди, и Коннор постоянно гипнотизировал его, сидя на диване, будто в засаде – на нем растянутое худи Хэнка, которое точно совсем не похоже на что-то, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало камуфляж. Сумо вилял хвостом, подметая им пол рядом с лежанкой, но слишком ленился, чтобы запрыгнуть на диван. Думать о том, что пес предпочитает его рукам новую купленную веревочную «кость», было по-детски неприятно. Говорить про себя «по-детски» его тоже научил Хэнк.  
— Что? — Коннор зачем-то переспросил, закидывая ногу на подлокотник, качая ступней. Носок сполз на голень, за имитацию малоберцовой кости. Потягивая и разминая пальцы на ногах, Коннор поднимает на Андерсона взгляд, будто бы не пялился на него весь вечер.— Звук лучше на электронных носителях.  
Хэнк облокачивает на столик с виниловым проигрывателем, ухмыляется. Он прикладывает бутылку к губам, и та издает приятно шипяще-вакуумный звук. Коннор удерживается, чтобы не скривить брови и не вступить в тот самый извечный спор о том, что _раньше было лучше_. Он все еще держит в рукаве теплую карту козыря на случай, если Андерсон снова загонит его в угол в слишком оживленной дискуссии – просто сказать, что раньше его просто не могло быть. Нога Коннора продолжает ритмично качаться, и он поправляет на животе домашние шорты, которые задрались почти по самые бедра, скатавшись валиками.  
— Ты не понял, — глаза Хэнка прожигают дыру в его колене, и андроид нарочито тянет ногу. — Я сказал, что у винила – _особенный звук_. Хэнк отсалютовал ему бутылкой, посетовал на усталость, скрываясь в коридоре, и он – почувствовал себя обманутым. Особенный звук.

Коннор радуется, тихо и малодушно, что у него не затекают колени, когда он второй час копается в ноутбуке, сидя на их кровати. Если закинуть ногу чуть выше – получится идеально сцепленная поза лотоса. У Коннора – своя учетная запись с пометкой «администратор» и фотография Сумо на небольшом круглом значке. Хозяин крупной доброй морды пыхтит и дрыгает задней лапой во сне, посапывая на постели, на которой, строго говоря, спать было можно только им, и Коннор, отвлекшись еще раз, помечает себе, автоматически, что это – уже одиннадцатый раз. У него открыто четыре вкладки, и он постоянно переключается с одной на другую, сверяя информацию. Пару раз чешет бровь, натыкаясь на нетехнические, а эмоциональные формулировки. Каждый третий пишет про атмосферность, каждый семнадцатый – про особенности звука, которые, по научным соображениям, уступали, но люди восхищенно поддакивали. Диод Коннора не меняет свой цвет обратно с желтого на голубой уже несколько часов. Крышкой ноутбука он щелкает раздраженно и сильно, мысленно перед ним извиняясь. Все люди, младше тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого знали что-то такое про чертов винил, чего не было в статьях и чего не было у него, Коннора, в голове. Виниловая пластинка – особая смесь вредных для экологии веществ на основе сополимера винилхлорида и винилацетата с различными добавками, необходимыми для придания пластмассе необходимых механико-температурных свойств. Высокое качество смешения порошкообразных компонентов достигается использованием двухстадийных смесителей с горячим и холодным смешением. Коннор знает это, он знает, что более толстый желобок сделан для пауз и знает, что это нихера не объясняет, «особенность звука».

Он сдергивает с вешалки старую куртку Хэнка, которую он удачно приватизировал во время генеральной уборке на чердаке. Хэнк хотел выбросить, сославшись, что точно не сможет большее ее носить. Она была ярко-красной когда-то, но выцветшей она нравилась Коннору еще больше. Ему нравилось, что Хэнк когда-то тоже ее носил, что, запахивая ее на животе, она не была ему слишком велика (не так, как в плечах), и Коннор поправляет ворот-стойку, выходя на улицу. В магазинчике, до которого он добирался долгие час и десять минут, пять узких рядов с пластинками, старый телевизор, который, постоянно идя помехами, все же работает, еле-еле крутя какой-то настолько же старый рекламный ролик. Некоторые пластинки – новые, в целомудренных защитных пленках. Другие же лежат в большой общей кучей с подписью «SALE» красным маркером на обычном листе. Коннор ставит себе план найти ту самую минут за двадцать, он сверяет года, качество, музыку, находя информацию о каждой. Это не выглядит сложно.  
После тридцать второй минуты наполняющихся отчаянием поисков, продавец за прилавком мнется, и Коннор постоянно чувствует его взгляд. Он выдает, резковатое и злое: « _Не нужно мне помогать_ ». Зависает секунд на пять, хочет уже извинится, но над дверью звенит колокольчик, и Коннор активнее принимается искать. — ...только посмотри, Грег, — женский смех, шепоток, и Коннор повышает свою восприимчивость к звукам. — Пинк Флойд, ты посмотри. Семьдесят третий год!  
Он оборачивается, как преступник, пойманный с поличным, слишком яркий в куртке Хэнка, на которой еще можно было ощутить запах его одеколона. У Коннора в руках пластинка с черно-белым лицом Майкла Джексона, и он видит, как женщина, держащая в руках квадратную картонку с пластинкой, словно настоящее сокровище (Коннора пробирает, потому что Хэнк трогал их в такой же манере), грубовато и нежно одновременно целует мужчину в щеку. Он не удерживает, сканирует лица, вызнавая информацию. Чета Гринов, оба – тысяча девятьсот семидесятого года рождения. Подрагивающая мужская рука (он автоматически подозревает либо перенесенный инсульт, либо болезнь Паркинсона) зарывается во вьющиеся седые волосы миссис Грин, треплет их, и на кассу они идут плечом к плечу, не расцепляясь, будто сиамские близнецы.  
Коннор мерно идет к тому же стенду. Он как псина, не способная взять след, перепрыгивает с джаза на рок и обратно. Пальцы перебирают пластинки быстро и четко, и, если бы Коннор мог, он бы сказал, что у него в крови сейчас плещется адреналин. В лицо Коннора смотрят на выкате подведенные глаза, и он быстро протягивает пластинку на кассу, по пути сверяя год – все верно, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмой. Восемь лет до того, как Хэнк Андерсон сделал свой первый вдох.

Домой Коннор заваливается промокшим от ливня. Он держит подмышкой пластинку, жмет к своему боку, будто бы спасенного с улицы котенка.  
— Я дома! — мокрые ботинки шмякаются рядом с входной дверью, и Коннор решает их не равнять. Пускай так. — Я жду тебя в гостиной.  
Андерсон встречает его уставшими глазами, в большом потертом старом халате, у которого затерлись рукава. У него в руках – бутерброд, с которого вот-вот свалится сыр, и Коннор ему улыбается. Тириум стучит быстрее, а капельки воды образуют под ним лужицу.  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — поцелуя в колючую от бороды щеку омерзительно мало, но Коннор сбегает в ванную быстрее, чем успевает увлечься.  
В гостиную он возвращается в домашней футболке и штанах, которые оттянулись на коленях. У него все еще влажные волосы и полное всепоглощающее желание _понять_. Он хочет сказать Хэнку, что тоже хочет зарываться ему в волосы, как это делает Грегори Грин, и Хэнк, конечно же, переспросил бы. Сказал бы яркое: «Какого хера, Коннор», а он сам точно неотрывно смотрел бы на его диастему, водя своим языком по собственной кромке зубов, не понимая вопроса.  
— Закрой глаза. Пожалуйста.  
— У тебя микросхемы перегрелись или ты пересмотрел «Красотку», учти у нас нет роя...  
— Пожалуйста, Хэнк.  
Один короткий взгляд, и Андерсон, раздраженный самим собой, сдается. Садится на диван, ровно, будто бы это тоже было необходимо, и закрывает глаза. Веки у него еще пару секунд дрожат от волнения, и Коннору до разряда по телу хочется прямо сейчас сесть ему на колени и поцеловать между бровей.Он двигается аккуратно, достает купленную пластинку, и пальцы у него будто чужие – Коннор иррационально ждет чуда, ждет чего-нибудь, что хоть немного сделает их, как пожилых миссис и мистера Грина. Скрип, шипение проигрывателя, и у Коннора холодеет под корпусом. Он слышит, что Хэнк очень шумно сглотнул, а собственная нога, стоит из проигрывателя донестись хриплому голосу Боуи, начинает отбивать ритм. Хэнк гипнотизирует его затылок, поднимается, так, что диван скрипит, обезоруженный от резкой пустоты, и Коннор – начинает танцевать, не оборачиваясь.

— Жаль, — оборот, и Коннора дергает по кругу, а по щекам расползаются синие пятна. Все, о чем он может думать – пускай Хэнк считает это красивым. — Что у нас нет рояля. Как в «Красотке».  
Голос у Боуи надламывается, срывается, когда он протяжно то ли поет, то ли кричит: « _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_ », а руки Хэнка еле-еле умещаются у него в ладонях, когда он раскручивается по комнате, едва не цепляясь за угол дивана бедром. Коннор жмется ближе, он подпевает, перебирает ногами, почти лезет сверху, по-собачьи тыкаясь носом. Они неловкие, они путаются в ногах, и Коннор протяжно смеется, механически криво, запрокидывая голову. Он быстро говорит, что старая музыка из виниловых пластинок – полная херня, он сетует на звук, и смеется, сжимая руки Хэнка. Он говорит – _в этом нет ничего особенного_ , и у него мокнут глаза пленкой, будто от слезоточивого газа на демонстрации против прав и свобод. Хэнк держит его крепко, у Хэнка вздымается грудь, и его большие руки придерживают его на каждом неудачном движении. Пальцы под его спиной подрагивают, а губы зарываются в его волосы, подбородок бьет по макушке.  
Боуи хрипит, как умирающий туберкулёзник, с каждым кругом все сильнее. Поцелуй в висок, так, будто ему хотят выдрать диод или целую пластину с головы. У Хэнка сбивается дыхание, губы переползают к уху, шепчут тихо, и Коннору становится абсолютно плевать на то, что чертов хлористый винил – человеческий яд, разлагающийся куда дольше, чем тела всех тех, чьи голоса записаны на круглые черные диски.


End file.
